This invention relates to the field of graphics display terminals, and more particularly to a dual-mode color graphics display terminal which provides the capability of displaying, in color, and in real-time, computer generated operator instructions, test data and unit-under-test maintenance data in both alphanumeric and graphic formats.
Graphics display terminals are known in the art. Illustrative examples of conventional graphics display terminals are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,404 and 3,603,962. However, neither of these systems, either individually or in combination, possess all of the unique features of the terminal of the present invention.
The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,404 relates to a control and display console for facilitating communication between a human operator and a digital data processing system. One of the drawbacks of the disclosed system is that it utilizes an output device comprising a monochrome cathode ray tube. Since a well constructed multi-color graphics display is generally more meaningful than English language text displayed on a monochrome alphanumeric terminal, this drawback may be significant in many applications.
The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,962 discloses a computer controlled static color display system capable of displaying graphic and alphanumeric images. One of the drawbacks associated with the disclosed system is that it uses a storage tube as the output device. Images displayed using storage tube technology cannot be updated in real-time. Since a color graphics display terminal which provides the capability of displaying in real-time is quite desirable, this drawback may be significant in many applications.
The major limitation of the prior art graphics terminals, including the two terminals referred to above, is that they are not capable of dual-mode operation, i.e. they do not have the capability to operate in both an edit mode and a graphic mode.
Typically, sophisticated automatic test equipment configured as an automatic test station finds wide application in the avionics instrumentation field. Examples of automatic test equipment are found in the computerized automatic testers (CAT-series ATE) sold by the assignee herein, Grumman Aerospace Corporation. Automatic testing of the various electronic systems and subsystems of an aircraft may be readily conducted by means of such automatic test equipment.
In utilizing automatic test equipment it is possible to detect and isolate faults to an individual subsystem module or to a particular unit-under-test (UUT). In many instances it is possible to further isolate faults to individual printed circuit cards within a particular UUT.
The use of color in displaying a fault diagnostic message particularly enhances the versatility of automatic test equipment. In particular, the capability of color coding the displayed information enhances the test station operator's decision making capability in that it has the effect of "uncluttering" the displayed image. For example, the color red may be utilized to display a diagnostic message indicating that a fault condition is present. In this situation the operator is immediately alerted to the presence of a fault condition by the color of the displayed message.
Similarly, the ability to enter, update (modify) UUT test programs without effecting the graphic image produced previously, and to cause their execution enhances the versatility of automatic test equipment.
It is believed that prior to the present invention, there has not been available a dual-mode color graphics display terminal adapted for data communication with an automatic test station control computer providing the capability of displaying in real-time, and in color, computer generated operator instructions, test results and unit-under-test maintenance data in both alphanumeric and graphic formats. Thus, the need for such a system has gone unfulfilled.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned limitations and drawbacks associated with conventional graphics display terminals and to fulfill the needs mentioned by providing a color graphics display terminal having all of the desirable attributes noted above.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a color graphics display terminal having an edit mode of operation and a graphic mode of operation and adapted for real-time data communication with a control computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a color graphics display terminal having an edit mode of operation and a graphic mode of operation and adapted for real-time data communication with an automatic test station control computer and having the capability of displaying in real-time computer generated graphic images and/or alphanumerics in various colors.
Other objects will be apparent in the following detailed description and the practice of the invention.